


Kick

by notearchiver



Series: Harry Potter Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from a Death Eater meeting, Severus feels a kick—in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: mpreg; mention of future intentional stillbirth

\-----

Stray slivers of moonlight ghosted across branches as Severus strode through the forest. There was a rustle on his right, and he gripped his wand tighter, even as his step didn't falter. The Death Eater meeting had ended late, or rather quite early in the morning, and most dangerous beasts would be resting as their stomach digested their prey.

Severus was almost to the edge of the forest when his stomach lurched. He stumbled, foot caught by a tree root, and instinctively wrapped his hands around his middle as the ground loomed closer, knowing the rotten leaves would do nothing to soften his fall.

If he fell wrong so many months in...the Dark Lord could hardly be called merciful, and with His heir at stake...

Severus braced himself for the impact. Of all the people that had died during the War, if It died before the time was right, well, his death would be sure.

His descent stopped abruptly as strong, familiar arms that knew just where to fit encircled his waist. Kingsley.

"Careful, Albus doesn't want a miscarriage."

"Right, just a stillbirth," he snapped.

Snape stalked away, ignoring the kick within his stomach. Damn them all to hell.


End file.
